A Perfect Night
by SopranoDaae
Summary: The life as a wife certainly has it's ups and downs. (Intro inside)


Whilst reading Phantom smut on here, I noticed the intense lack of Raoul/Christine stories. Like sheesh people I personally think Raoul is adorable. Is it bad that I am totally finally with Christine going with either of them? Oh well, hope you guys enjoy! Leave a review if you like it, or tell me ways I can improve, I'm always looking for that! PS, it's pretty explicit, so if that offends you, please do not read! (: (R/C smut)

* * *

><p>"Will you sing me to sleep, Mama?" The little blonde haired girl looked up at her mother, her eyes wide. Christine hesitated before sighing and sitting down at the bed beside her little girl.<p>

"I suppose..." she finally relented, sitting down. "Just don't wake your bro-"

"Mama! Me too!" A little boy aged three sat up in bed, knowing he needed her attention just as much as Aimee did.

"No, I asked first! She said me!" Aimee frowned, sitting up as well. The previous peace that had been in the children's room had evaporated entirely by now, and a frustrated mother tried her best to calm the high-pitched, heated argument.

"Aimee, apologize. You know perfectly well that I can sing to both of you". Christine smiled slightly at the little girl who, even though was only a year older than her brother, acted like she knew all.

After apologies were said, children were tucked back into bed, and lullabies were finally sung, Christine was finally able to softly shut the door behind her and make her way down the hall to her own bedroom. She wanted very much to sink into a warm bath and simply close her eyes.

The young mother knew her husband wouldn't be joining her for a little while, as he was busy in his study. She took advantage of this time alone to relax in the tub, her dark brown curls floating around her, her blue eyes closed.

She stayed in the tub until the bathroom was slightly steamy. Knowing she had to get out sometime, she drained the bath and stepped out, her porcelain skin glowing rosily from the heat. She passed a light hand over her flat tummy, the thought of yet another another child growing inside right now lighting her features with joy. Christine squeezed out her freshly washed ringlets and pulled on a light cotton robe before making her way to the small vanity in the bedroom.

She let out a peaceful sigh and began brushing her hair with the ornate brush her children had so thoughtfully acquired for her birthday last month. Strong hands were suddenly on her shoulders, and the brush was stilled in mid-air, a smile upon her lips.

Those same hands gently pulled her damp curls to one side, soft lips brushing her neck. Christine closed her eyes, missing the familiar touch of her husband. He took the hairbrush from her and set it down on the table before returning his lips to her neck, hands wandering down to the ties of her robe...

"Oh no Raoul, I'm exhausted. Your children are perfect hooligans". She stood up, pushing in the chair and turning to face him, a mischievous glint her her eyes. Christine flounced away, her bare feet light on the carpet and the hem of her robe swishing around her ankles. Reaching for her book, she curled up on her side of the bed, opening to the place she had left off at.

"Just like their mother". Raoul sat on the edge of their bed, an eyebrow raised as her took in the sight of his wife. He had a strong suspicion that she was bare underneath her elegant robe.

"Mmm..." Christine nodded, hardly paying attention to what he was saying.

"Alright then, dear. Although usually people take their robes off before getting into bed", he nonchalantly told her as he pulled his shirt off.

"Oh you would like that very much, wouldn't you", Christine murmured as she turned the page, having actually not read anything at all.

"Did you say something?" Raoul turned to her, a boyish grin on his lips. He had heard what she said perfectly.

"Raoul, how many times must I tell you to not throw your things on the floor?" She stood up, walking to the shirt he had carelessly thrown on the floor.

Christine very obviously loosened her robe the tiniest bit and bent over to pick up the shirt, flashing Raoul a good amount of her chest. The only reaction she got was another raised eyebrow. She handing him the shirt to put away and turned, stopping before the bed and saying, "You're right dear, I really should remember to remove my robe before getting into bed". At this, she swiftly removed the robe, leaving her very bare indeed.

Like it was the most normal thing in the world, she slowly and sensually stepped into bed, allowing her long limbs to be very exposed in the soft candlelight.

Raoul felt the hard bulge grow in his trousers and he quickly moved to sit next to his wife. Wasting no time, he engulfed her lips with his, their tongues entwining familiarly. His hand wandered to her left nipple, drawing spirals around it until he reached the pink peak, rolling it between his fingers as her continued kissing her deeply.

Soft mews and whimpers were pulled from Christine's mouth as his lips left her and turned to her right nipple, giving it as much attention with his lips as his fingers with the other one. His wife arched up into his touch as his tongue swirled evilly across and around the pert nipple.

His hand left her tender breast and trailed lightly down her stomach, down to the coarse curls between her thighs. "Oh... oh Raoul..." she moaned out as his index finger found her opening and teased the walls before touching her pleasure nub, already swollen as he ran his finger over it, coated with her own juices.

And now he was alternating his suckling and kisses between both her nipples, the pleasure almost too much. Christine's eyes were squeezed shut, continuing to arch up off the bed as each intense wave of pleasure. Raoul smirked to himself, knowing she was already close and proud of himself at his ability to bring her to her edge so quickly.

He ignored his own intense bulge in his pants, coating his fingers thoroughly with her wetness. As soon as he knew she was close, he withdrew his fingers and mouth from her breast.

"Raoul... please..." she panted heavily as she was left hanging. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers, running his still-wet hands across her breasts before bowing his head between her legs. He started by inserting his tongue into her velvety folds, and he pleasure soon grew again, more and more.

Raoul repeatedly and swiftly slid his tongue over her sacred pink nub until she cried out, toes curling and fingers clutching the rumpled bed sheets. While her walls were still clenching and her moans and cries were still there, he kicked away his own trousers and pushed into her, causing her to give a sharp cry in surprise and more pleasure.

Christine had hardly finished her first orgasm before he was roughly thrusting into her, at last gaining relief for his hard and yearning stick. "Oh! Oh... Raoul... more..." At these simple words, he thrust deeper and faster, and she helped by thrusting with him.

"A-ah! My Little... Lotte..." he cried out as he spilled his warm seed into her, her walls clenching and her cries echoing as they both came at once. He collapsed against her, still deep inside her.

"Oh my Raoul..." she lightly pressed her hands against his muscular chest.

"I... I thought you were tired".

She smirked and gently traced a path down to where they were still connected. After minutes, he came out of her and lay beside her, pulling the navy sheets around them.

Oh, her husband has certainly pleased her tonight. Christine couldn't wait to return the favor.


End file.
